The new comer
by skybird56
Summary: A new student transfers to Ritsuka's class. What's interesting is that he has the same eye color as him and seems to know how to use magic. Who is he and why does he have the word 'Timeless' on his left arm?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Everyone! I am not dead I just had a lot of work here and there and prepping for college is not the easy either.**

 **Also had some problems with my old computer and what not.**

 **But I thought of a new fanfic and I had to make it before I forget.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Loveless.**

Another day started the same for Ritsuka as he walked along side Yuiko and Yayoi to their home room. As usual Yuiko continuously asked Ritsuka about going on a picnic this Sunday.

"Ritsuka," Yuiko wined as she tugged on his green jacket. "please say you'll come"!

Ritsuka sighed as he glanced at the clock hoping it would ring for class to start. He turned to Yuiko and let out another sigh.

"Fine. I'll go".

"Yay"!

Yayoi was about to say something until the bell rang. Ritsuka knew he was going to tell him that he didn't have to go if he didn't want to so he could spend time with Yuiko. He smiled a little at the thought.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to a new student that recently transferred into our class. I hope you all will be friends with him." Their teacher, Hitomi Shinonome, announced. She turned to the door and motion her hand for someone to enter.

A boy with long silver hair and deep purple eyes stood in the doorway and glanced around the room and walked over to the teachers gray cat ears twitched slightly and his tail swayed a little. Ritsuka eyed him carefully. The boy clearly did not want to be here.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher offered.

The boy gazed at the floor and raised his head.

"Utari Takashi. Nice to meet you."

 **I'm starting this fanfic today and am going to continue it. Stay tune :)**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! Since I'm still on summer break I might as well add on and start some stories. I just hope that this next chapter goes well. Let me know if I should fix something, 'kay?**

 **(I'll give you guys cookies :D)**

'He's been pretty quite for a while'.

Ritsuka eyed the new kid from his seat. After Utari sat down in his seat (near the door) class started normally. Well, aside from the wary glances Ritsuka threw at him. The silver hared boy seemed to listen intently to the teacher as she lectured on something about plants and how they make oxygen.

Yuiko tugged at his sleeve again to get his attention.

"What's wrong Ritsuka? Why are you staring at him"? She asked as she tilted her head in concern.

"It's nothing. And I wasn't staring". Ritsuka muttered as he turned to the board.

He wasn't staring was he? Ritsuka was sure that he wasn't and it was probably because he was new. What was the new kids name again? Utari Takashi...

Looking over at him for the fourth time Ritsuka was surprised to see dark purple eyes staring right at him. Utari stared at him for a minute then gave him a small smile and turned around towards the board. Leaving a vary confused Ritsuka still staring at him.

'What the hell was that smile for?'

 _RING - RING_

"Ritsuka! Lets have lunch together!" Yuiko said as she grabbed his hand.

"Thanks, but I wanted to go check out a new book from the library."

"We'll wait 'till you get back then, Aoyagi". Yayoi offered as he sat his box lunch on his desk.

Ritsuka nodded and walked out and down the hall towards the stares to the second floor towards the library. As he opened the door he spotted Utari walking along the shelves looking for something. Munching on a chocolate cookie.

Curious, Ritsuka slowly made his way over.

"If your looking for a good book you should start with the mystery section."

Utari turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks. I have a great mystery book at home and I wondered if they had the second volume here."

"Shouldn't you be looking in a book store then?" Ritsuka asked. Ears perked at the mention of books .

"Are you interested? I could lend it to you if you want." Utari laughed a little as he caught the slight movement of the others ears. His own tail swayed playfully.

"Your lending a book to someone you just met?" Ritsuka asked. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"We meet in class earlier. And you already know my name, right Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka narrowed his eyes.

"How do you-"

"Yuiko told me your name as we past by each other in the hallway during passing period. She said you were staring at me and maybe wanted to talk."

Well...That explains that. But...

There was something about him that felt strange.

It wasn't until Ritsuka noticed something on his left forearm. He could fell his body slowly tense up. There ,in delicate italic letters, was the word 'Timeless'.

 **TA-DA! new chapter finished. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay moving on from where I left of. I still need some help deciding on the name for Ritsuka's fighter (I'm not going to say when he or she will appear but, I will tell you is that I will continue this story =)**

"There's no need to be alarmed." Utari laughed a little as he reached for a red book from a shelf. He calmly skipped trough a few pages and leaned on the near by table.

"Sure...Like I believe you?" Ritsuka challenged as he slowly reached for the light blue cell phone around his neck. Ready but a little reluctant to call Soubi. Said male was busy at his school and was behind so many paintings.

Utari then noticed the black haired boys tail bristling and his stiff posture. The sight made him frown. He did not want to fight Ritsuka. Not because he didn't have a partner (Utari is a fighter. He can fight but he will be hurt vary bad without a sacrifice). But because he heard about his situation from students from Septimal Moon. He pitied Ritsuka a bit. Knowing that if he pitied him Ritsuka would be angry.

"Ritsuka, if I wanted to fight you I would but I don't want to."

Ritsuka still eyed him suspiciously. Keeping his distance as Utari steeped a little closer to him.

"Ritsuka, I'm telling you the truth. I can tell you the rest after school?" Utari asked as he glanced at the clock. Lunch was over in six minutes.

Ritsuka seemed to relax slightly. It confused him. Utari's kindness confused him. He sounded honest and sincere.

'Maybe he's telling the truth?' Ritsuka thought as he nodded.

"Fine. But you better tell me everything you know, understand?"

Utari smiled at him in response as they walked quietly back towards the classroom.

While walking Utari handed Ritsuka a book that he took from the school library. Ritsuka looked at the book carefully and saw it was a crime mystery novel. His ears twitched.

"I heard this is a good read. You might like it."

"T-thanks..."

As the bell rang, Ritsuka was busy packing his books in his backpack. Utari walked over to his desk and smiled at him.

"Ready?"

"You're really are going to tell me what you know, huh?" Ritsuka asked as he slipped his bag on his back and walked right beside him.

"Yeah. I promised didn't I?"Utari stopped in the middle of the court yard and stared at the school gates. Ritsuka glanced at him before looking at the gate. Two tall teen agers stood side by side on the left of the gate. One was wearing a black school uniform and the other was wearing cargo paints and a gray shirt.

"Gah!"

Ritsuka clutched his ears tightly as a shrill sound bounded his ear drums. Utari grabbed his shoulders and stood in front of him.

"Ah, so your Loveless?"

Utari looked up to find the teen in the gray shirt looming over him and Ritsuka. He glared at him and pushed Ritsuka behind him protectively. The teen laughed as he playfully ruffled Utari's hair.

"Rei, stop playing with the boy." The other teen in the uniform ordered as he walked over and grabbed the other male's ear.

"Ow! Come on, Makoto! There just so cute." Rei wined as he turned to his companion.

"who are you?" Utari demanded. Shooting a glare at Rei for his 'cute' comment.

"We are Lifeless. Those without ties to life We need you and Loveless to come with us." Makoto said as he looked at the number of students gathering around them. Without another word, Rei pushed both boys toward the gate."Hey!"

"Stop pushing!"

Makoto ignored their complaints and walked ahead of them.

'Finally. Loveless is ours.'

 **I hope my excuse for the absence of Soubi didn't sound stupid. I was trying to come up with one...**

 **I will see you all soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm going to do a quick update for you all. I'm going to do my best to update up till September because of school. And plus its my birthday soon.**

 **Anyways here is the next chapter. I'm hopping its alright. Feedback and comments are welcomed!**

"Are you okay?"

Ritsuka glanced at the two teens over his shoulder. They had just appeared out of nowhere and suddenly kidnapped them! Now they were forced to walk. However the trail seemed familiar to Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka?"

To his left, Utari tried to get his attention. Worry and annoyance swirled in his dark eyes. Worry for him and annoyed at the two that were closely behind. Ready to grab them if they tried to escape.

"I'm fine. Just pissed." Ritsuka mumbled. Noticing Utari's gaze, he gave the silver hared boy a nodded.

"I'm fine."

Utari's eyes narrowed in concern. He was about to question him until Rei spoke up.

"This is far enough."

Ritsuka quickly glanced around and immediately knew where they were. The park.

"Then start talking. Just what the hell do you want?" Ritsuka demanded. Utari glared at the older teens as he shifted closely next to Ritsuka.

Rei grinned. Amused at their reactions.

"How cute. Looks like the twerps have some fire to burn."

Makoto sighed and lifted his hand. Asking for a moment.

"Lets not add any fuel to that fire then shall we? We are just here to talk."

"Then talk. If not then we're gone." Utari growled as he shifted more closely to Ritsuka.

Makoto smirked in amusement at Utari's movements.

"You have wondered about Septimal Moon, correct?"

"I have." Ritsuka said. His tail twitched and bristled.

 _'What of it though?'_

"And I'm sure that you have heard about the Zero project?"

"Zero project? The one that professor Nagisa is working on?" Utari asked.

Ritsuka glanced at him and raised a brow.

"She creates the Zero's. I just heard a bout it." Utari explains.

"That's correct. But, now there is an organization that is working to destroy the project. And Septimal Moon." Makoto said as he steeped closer to the two. The smirked never leaving his face.

"Why are you telling us this?" Ritsuka asked as he backed away from the man. Utari tensed and stood in a defensive stance. Rei's rough laugh made them jump. The other teen, that was surprisingly quite until now, leaned his back against a tree.

"You have a connection with them, right? Your friends with Ritsu's old student and a few Zero's. I think you know where this is going."

Sensing the danger in the air, Utari quickly grabbed Ritsuka's hand and tried to run to the back gate to escape. Utari's eyes widened when Rei flashed beside him. The silver haired boy gasped in pain when he felt a fist coiled with his stomach.

"Utari!" Ritsuka cried out in panic as Utari was slammed into a tree. A thin trail of blood spilled from his mouth.

"Aw, leaving already?" Rei asked in playful tone as he grabbed Utari by the collar of his shirt. The smaller boy grunted in pain as he was forcefully pined against the tree.

"Asshole!" Utari spat as he griped the older teen's hand.

Utari! Ah!"

Ritsuka ran towards them but was stopped when Makoto grabbed his shoulders.

"If you come with us, Loveless, he won't be harmed." Makoto said as he tightened his grip on the raven haired boy's shoulder.

"Damn you!" Ritsuka growled as he tried to break free.

 _*Screech!...*_

A loud scream echoed through the air. Ritsuka pinned his ears back and tried to shut out the painful noise. Makoto hissed and promptly released Ritsuka and covered his ears.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!? Get out of there!" A loud and frantic voice called out.

Ritsuka turned towards the entrance and saw a boy with light brown hair, tail, and ears in a white t-shirt and gray pants. He took a deep breath and let out a sharp scream again.

Ritsuka took a chance and grabbed Utari's hand and yanked him away before Rei could grab him again. He draped Utari's arm over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could away from the park without looking back.

* * *

 **WOW...Um I guess this is the longest chapter that I have ever made.**

 **Sorry if the action was rushed, but I wanted to put some action in so it wouldn't be just Dialog. I'm also trying to at least get this story half complete by the time I go back to school...**

 **So please comment and tell me what you think.**

 **bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! With this site working on and of, I'm going to update as much as I can. I'll save a summary of the story so I can start again in my drive if it happens again. Well, enough of me and my plan... Go enjoy the story!**

 **Now...**

 **story time!**

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?"

Ritsuka knelled down next to Utari on the ground and grabbed his shoulder lightly. Utari coughed a few times to clear his throat and nodded.

"That was close. You two okay?"

Ritsuka looked up and saw a boy stand over him. Concern and worry clouded his brown eyes as he glanced from Ritsuka to Utari. Utari nodded. His silver cat ears dropped and flattened against his head as he sat up. Ritsuka looked over him for any injures. Seeing nothing, the raven haired boy stood up and turned to the tan haired boy.

"Who are you? And what the hell did you do back there?" Ritsuka asked putting his left hand on his hip.

"I'm Heisuke. My real name is 'Voiceless', but I hate that name to be honest. So what's up with you guys? I mean you two were in some kind of fight or something? You guys looked like you were and you were lo-"

"For someone who's namesake is to have no voice you sure talk a lot." Utari interrupted as he stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants. He kept a slightly shaking hand on Ritsuka's shoulder for balance. Ritsuka slightly tightened his hold on Utari's hand as Heisuke yelled at the silver haired boy angrily.

"What did you say? How 'bout a 'thank you' or something? I did save you guys, you know."

"Ah...Thanks.(?)" Ritsuka said uncertainly. The question of why did he save them hung in the air as Utari and Ritsuka shared a look.

"Are you guys going to tell me your names at least?" Heisuke asked.

'We would like to... if your done with your tantrum...' Utari thought as he closed hes eyes. Trying his best to block the other boys yelling and constant questions.

"I'm Ritsuka. And this is Utari." Ritsuka introduced them quickly. Noticing Utari's expression.

"Nice to meet ya'!" Heisuke greeted with a grin. Ritsuka was surprised. The boy's mood changed rather quickly. Utari, ignoring Heisuke, turned to Ritsuka.

"You should maybe get home. It's getting pretty late."

Utari's eyes widened slightly as Ritsuka's face slowly drained of its color as he looked up at the dark sky. Worried if he suddenly said something wrong, Utari quickly said; "I'll walk with you if you want."

[...]

Ritsuka's pale face continued to worry Utari as they walked down the street. [By 'they', he meant Ritsuka, himself, and Heisuke]. He wanted to ask Heisuke why he was following them, but the look on his raven haired friend's face was more important at the moment.

As they neared a Ritsuka's home, Heisuke tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Hey, if he doesn't want to tell us then-"

"No. Its fine." Ritsuka said quickly as he hesitantly walked up the steps and reached the door handle.

"I...I'll see you guys later."

Utari and Heisuke watched as Ritsuka entered and closed the door behind him. For some reason there was a heavy tension in the air around the house that made Utari's hair on the back of his neck rise.

"H-hey... didn't he seem a little strange?" Heisuke asked as glanced at Utari. He rubbed his left arm and shivered slightly as he looked up at the house once more.

Utari turned around in response. He motioned Heisuke to follow with his hands and started to walk away.

"We should go home as-"

A loud shattering sound, like a bundle of plates dropping to the ground, echoed from the house behind them. Before Utari could act Heisuke was already at the door. Banging his hand hard on the door.

"H-Heisuke!?"

"He could be in trouble! Don't stand there like an idiot, help me out!"

Utari growled and ran up the steps. Together they braced themselves and threw their wight against the door. As the door swung open Heisuke ran forward but stooped immediately at the kitchen. His eyes were wide in shock.

"Heisuke? What is it?" Utari asked as he jogged up to him and shook his shoulder to get his attention.

"Ah...L-look." Heisuke whispered.

Utari gave him a confused look and looked into the kitchen. He froze at the scene in front of him.

Ritsuka was on the floor with multiple cuts on his face. A woman, Ritsuka's mother, was standing over him with a fork in her hands.

"Ritsuka!"

* * *

 **CLIFF** **HANGER!**

 **Ah...Okay here is the over chapter. I've watched the anime a lot and for some reason I still can't get behind Ritsuka's mom's mental brake down. I know he was in a coma for sometime, but still. If anyone knows fell free to tell me in the comments 'kay?**

 **I will continue soon. I'm probably going to be busy because I have school next week, but I'll try to post more when I can.**

 **Later everyone! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! New chapter.**

 **Okay...Thanks to my writers block I have to re-read this story to find where I left off. I have the memory of a squarlle.**

 **Thank you for anyone that was waiting for an update. (Sorry it's only one chapter though.)**

* * *

"Hey...How long do you think he'll be out?" Heisuke asked as he slumped on Utari's gray sofa.

Utari stood near the window and gazed back at the open door the lead to his bedroom where Ritsuka was resting in. It was just an hour ago when it happened.

o0o

"Ritsuka!"

Utari could only stare at the scene in front of him. Heiske was yelling at him while he tried to distract Ritsuka's mother. Ritsuka was unconscious with different types of cuts on his face and arms.

"What are you waiting for?! Get him out of here!"

Utari snapped out of his tranced state and quickly grabbed Ritsuka and carefully placed him on his back and carried him towards the open door. He cringed when he heard Ritsuka's mother call out.

"Where are you taking him! Give me that fake!"

 _'Fake? Does she mean Ritsuka?'_

Heiske pushed her back and shielded Utari as he hurried out the door. Once outside, Utari called out to Heisuke to hurry over. They ran about five blocks up the street and stopped near the library.

"Ritsuka! Hey, you okay?" Heisuke asked as he shook the boy's shoulder. Ritsuka flinched and groaned as Heisuke gripped his shoulder a little to hard.

"We need to take him to a hospital." Utari stated as he glanced down at his wounded friend.

He started to head towards the street that lead to the nearest hospital. Only to be stopped by Ritsuka's arms tightening around his neck.

"It's fine...I don't need to go..." Ritsuka said warly. He didn't sound too much in pain. He just sounded tired.

o0o

Because Ritsuka didn't want to go to the hospital Utari decided to take him to his house instead. He asked himself why he allowed Heisuke in but didn't say anything. He was grateful for the brunette's help in bandaging Ritsuka up while Utrai digged in his closet for spare clothes for Ritsuka to wear since his shirt and pants were turned to shreds.

Now the two of them were waiting in the living room for Ritsuka to wake up. Utari looked up at the clock that hannged on the wall. It read seven thirty.

"He's probably going to be hungry when he wakes up. I'll make something." Utari said as he made his way towards the kitchen.

He opened the oven and pulled out a frying pan and bot. Then he went to the fridge and opened it.

"You want stir fry or omelet rice?"

" Stir fry. By the way where are your parents?" Heisuke asked as he looked around the room. The walls were bare and only decorated with wall lights.

"I don't have any."

"Eh?! Then who the hell takes care of you?" Heisuke asked as he poked his head in the kitchen.

"A doctor adopted me when I was four. Right now he's in England helping one of his old college friends."

"Huh...What happened?"

"There was an outbreak in the hospital where he worked at and they needed more doctors to help the patients."

Utari's cat ears twitched as the door of the bedroom slowly opened. He looked over Heisuke's head and saw Ritsuka standing in the doorway in his black sweat pants and white shirt.

"Yo. Nice to see your awake. Hungary?" Heisuke asked with a big grin as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

Ritsuka nodded as he made his way toward the table. He looked down at his arms and inspected the bandages. He sighed as he glanced at Heisuke then at Utari who was currently preparing food. Feeling his weary gaze, Utari looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"We'll eat and wait till morning to ask what happened. Or if you don't want to tell us it's fine."

"Yeah. No need to worry."

Ritsuka stared at them for a moment then nodded. He slumped back against his chair and lowered his head and mattered a quiet 'thank you'.

* * *

 **Grr...**

 **Okay, next chapter is going to be different. -_-**

 **Ritsuka's going to have a big part in this story so don't worry. Also, guess who's going to appear in the next chapter :)**

 **See ya.**


End file.
